Near infrared saunas are saunas powered by the “near” wavelengths of the infrared spectrum. These devices are generally used indoors with or in enclosures or tent like devices, used for therapeutic healing through heat application, as an alternative to steam and far infrared saunas. Near infrared saunas comprise light arrays, in the form of near infrared lamps or bulbs that screw into electrical socket housings that are attached to panels. Near infrared saunas are somewhat bulky in structure, as well as expensive and sometimes difficult to transport, as they often include chains or similar devices used to hang the sauna from ceilings, walls, and doors; or clamp to tent poles, or screw or fasten inside traditional saunas. As such, there exists a need for a carrying bag or case for near infrared saunas.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a sealable carrying bag for near infrared saunas. The sealable carrying bag of the present invention is durable and protective and is dimensioned to house diamond and rectangular shaped near infrared saunas with three or four bulb configurations. The sealable carrying bag may be manufactured to fit other shapes, including but not being limited to that of a triangle, parallelogram, pentagon, and more, as well as additional bulbs. The present invention is generally used to house a near infrared sauna, without the need to remove the infrared bulbs. The bulbs are generally 250-watt heat lamp bulbs, however, this may vary. The present invention also includes the use of smaller removable pouches that fit inside the bag. Overall, the present invention provides a convenient way to store, protect, and transport a portable near infrared sauna.